


The Visit

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Gore, Horror, M/M, Mental Torture, Underage Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12-year-old Bokuto Koutarou and his best friend, 12-year-old Kuroo Tetsurou, prepare for a five-day visit at Bokuto’s maternal grandparents, while his divorced mother and Kuroo’s parents prepare for a one week travel to Hokkaido. Everything is supposed to be an amazing trill for the two friends. A little change of scenery and new emotions away from Tokyo. However, the thing with which the two children are met isn’t what they were promised. Soon, the house of dreams is turned into a prison of fear and suspense…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Since "Dead End" will be ended by the end of next week, it is time to work on my next Haikyuu!! related fanfiction. I have decided the fanfiction to be of the horror genre and a while ago I even knew what it would contain, but yesterday my brain started working and I came up with a few other ideas which are just too good to pass up on! This is one of them. This fanfiction is just a draft to see if it is liked, I will post a few more of these by the end of the week while "Dead End" is still going to see how much they're liked. This current work is inspired by the movie "The Visitor" which I greatly recommend if you want to test how far your mental tolerance can go. If this doesn't get much likes or if I lose inspiration to write further, I'll move on to the next idea. There's still much time till July! Still I hope you like this, it is short and has almost zero content, but it wasn't meant to be long!

The house was the last one on the street. The walls were plain and white, but the house its self was bigger than most of the others on the street. Another thing the two boys noticed was the large yard behind it. It made way only to the forest a few meters away. All of that was property of the elderly couple which lived in the house. As it turned out, the couple were Koutarou’s maternal grandparents. It was a great surprise for both Tetsurou and him when his mother told him one day. She had never talked about them so far. It was an even bigger surprise when she told the two that they would be spending a whole week with them, while she and Tetsurou’s parents traveled to Hokkaido for their summer vacation. Koutarou’s mother had never been the type to talk much, unlike her son, and things like her family or some which she deemed as personal information were never spoken of. Despite that, she was a gentle, smart and trusting woman. If she said that her parents will take good care of the children, she probably had a reason to, despite not having heard anything of them ever since she married her now divorced husband. The old couple had never seen their grandson, just like he had never seen them and both sides were curious. Tetsurou as well. He couldn’t help but share the excitement of his friend, as Koutarou’s mother stopped the car on the street, a few feet from the house.

 “Are you two ready to go?” she asked with a smile, facing the two boys who now sat on the backseat of her car.

 “Sure are!” Koutarou excitedly yelled and turned towards Tetsurou, who was looking for something in his travel bag. “Hurry up bro! Get the camera!”

 “I’m looking for it!” the black haired boy said with the same excited note in his childish voice, as he continued to dig around in his bag.

 Koutarou’s mother raised a brow at the two and softly tilted her head to the side.

 “What do you need the camera for?” she curiously asked and the two boys looked at her with large grins.

 “We’re going to make a movie!” Koutarou exclaimed, “It’s the first time I come here and I want to have everything on tape!”

 “Yeah, plus, we’re gonna practice some cool volleyball moves we found on the net!” Tetsurou added, finally taking his digital camera from his bag. “When we’re done, we’re going to film ourselves doing them and show them to Daishou when we get back!”

 “Yeah! That guy’s been at us for a while, it’ll be cool to finally show him who’s boss, right Tetsu?!”

 “Agreed, bro!”

 Koutarou’s mother laughed as the two boys highfived each other.

 “Well then, I hope you have fun.” She told the two and reached to ruffle Koutarou’s, then Tetsurou’s hair. “You better get going now. Mom and dad are waiting for you inside.”

 “Aren’t you coming too?” Koutarou asked, raising a brow.

 His mother’s smile fell for a moment, before returning again. This time it looked a lot more strained and forced, unlike her usual one.

 “I’m in a hurry.” She hurriedly said. “But don’t worry! Your grandma and grandpa are good people, they’ll recognize you right away! Don’t cause them trouble and remember that their old people.”

 “We’ll be at our best behavior!” Tetsurou promised before he and Koutarou reached to open their separate doors and hop out of the car, taking their bags.

 Before walking towards the house, Koutarou stopped beside the car on the sidewalk and made a motion for his mother to roll down the window, the large smile never leaving his face. It made the woman inside the car smile as well before she rolled down the window.

 “You forgot your goodbye kiss!” Koutarou yelled happily, before leaning foreword to kiss his mother’s cheek. Some might consider the gesture childish and unneeded, that’s why Koutarou would never do it in the presence of anyone but his bro Tetsurou, who watched from the side with a knowing smile of his own.

 “Get going!” Koutarou’s mother said, giving her son a last ruffle of his soft hair and pinching his round cheek. “And don’t you dare use jell anymore! You’ll ruin your hair!”

 Koutarou pouted and waved her goodbye, before running up to Tetsurou. The two soon sped up towards the entrance of the large house and Koutarou’s mother sighed heavily before starting the car. Leaving the two boys at the care of her parents would prove to be either a bad, or a good idea and all of that by the end of the week. She hoped that the first option wouldn’t come to be, but her mother heart clenched painfully, as she watched the two boys ring the doorbell of the white house. She decided it was time to go, before anyone saw her.

 That was for the better…


End file.
